The Talk - Part 2
by LadyJae04
Summary: The triangle resolves... finally
1. Part 2: The traingle concludes

Resolution of the love triangle

Riley had seen enough! She had pulled herself together enough to decide that their sitting and talking wasn't going to deter her from going into Topangas to get the smoothie she had been thinking of all afternoon. She resolved that if this whole nightmare of a triangle was over and Maya had won, she would put on a smile for her best friend, gather up her dignity, and walk into the cafe head-held-high. That was until every ounce of resolve left her when she arose from her perch and walked back to the door just in time to see Lucas and Maya no longer sitting, but standing hand-in-hand. Then it happened, he pulled her in for what appeared to be a hug of some sort as he rubbed her hair! "What was it with this guy and her best friends head!" she wondered as she ran from the door as fast as her feet could carry her. When she reached her house, she marched directly to her room and laid across her bed finally letting the well of emotions overflow in a sea of tears.

The next thing she knew, she was waking to the sound of her best friend opening the bay window. Riley turned her body away from the window and then laid perfectly still hoping that Maya would see that she was sleeping and leave. She wasn't ready to deal with this yet. But it was no use. Maya walked over from the bay window tickling her toes. "Wake up sleepy-head! I need to talk to you! I have great news!" Maya exclaimed.

Riley let out a huge stretch, followed by a huge yawn. "Hi Maya."

"Hey honey! Did you hear me? I said I have great news!" She said, just as brightly.

"I heard you." Riley responded flatly, hoping that the sleepiness covered the sadness in her voice.

"It's about Lucas! Sit up, you need to hear this, I need to tell you!" Maya almost shouted, pulling on Riley's arm.

"Ok,ok!" Riley whined. "I'm up." She said sitting up straight. "And I already know about you and Lucas. Congratulations." She said, feeling a fresh round of emotion rising to create a lump in her throat.

"You do?" Maya questioned, not so excited anymore. "How?"

"I do." Riley responded. "I saw you two at Topangas this afternoon. It looks like you guys are finally able to talk to one another. I'm guessing you're here to tell me that you figured out this whole triangle thing. That Lucas has made his choice. So, congratulations Maya! I want you to be happy! Both of you! And I'll find a way to be happy too. I just need a day to process this. So, could we please just talk details tomorrow?"

"But Riles, you don't understand..."

"Maya, please" Riley pleaded with her.

Maya sighed. She could hear the tiredness in her best friends voice. As if this whole situation were draining her completely. Still, she had to try again. They couldn't go another day wallowing in this mess. So she decided to take a different approach.

"Riley, honey. Look at me." Riley complied lifting her eyes to meet her best friends. "Am I your best friend?" Maya asked.

"Yes, of course you are. I already told you nothing would change that."

"Good!" Maya exclaimed. "And would I ever do anything to purposefully hurt you?"

"No, of course not."

"Right! So, please hear me out. There's something we need to talk about and it can't wait another day. It can't wait another second!"

"Ok, fine." Riley sighed.

Ok. I'm your best friend, you are mine! We have been locked in this weird place with Lucas for far too long now. None of us would move because we were afraid to hurt the others. I would NEVER do anything to intentionally hurt you... But I do want to start by apologizing for how my confusion has unintentionally hurt you...Hurt us. I'm sorry for not telling you right away when I thought Lucas was like your brother. I should have told you sooner that I was confused about where Lucas fit in our lives...she began to explain just as she had earlier that day that it was her fault for opening the door to dishonestly between them... And I'm sorry for not noticing that you were lying about your brother feelings for him, falling on your sword for me. I'm sorry I caused you pain!"

"Of course I forgive you Maya. I'm sorry for lying, I just thought..." Riley started.

"... I know what you thought. And thank you, but there's more I need to say." Riley nodded for Maya to continue. "We are best friends. We are supposed to be protecting each other in this world, not hurting each other. We have to keep learning who we are so that this would doesn't tell us who we are. If the world tells us, we hurt each other. Even if we don't mean to. No matter what people say, no matter what they think, or do... You are Riley...I am Maya... and together we are the best friends on the planet! That means we decide! And if we are ever confused, we don't keep it in! We talk about it and stay close to the people we love until we figure it out, but we decide! Ok?"

"Ok." Riley answers, slightly more lifted.

"And you are right. Lucas and I did finally learn how to talk to each other this afternoon. It was weird at first, but I see why you like it so much."

"Oh." Riley sighed, feeling deflated again. "Yeah, he's one of my favorite people to talk to. He's great." She admitted, but even saying those words caused the lump to return in her throat.

Maya continued "Yeah, he's pretty ok to talk to. So, we talked today. And I told him all about all of the confusing feelings I've been sorting through... She continued recounting the entire discussion for Riley.

As Riley sat and silently listened to her friend finally put into words all that she had been processing over the last several months, she felt as if she were on an emotional roller coaster ride. Joy from the good memories like falling on Lucas that first day on the subway, and at the thoughts of Farkle her life-long, faithful friend. Sadness for all that Maya had been through that made it so hard for her to hope. Excitement that she was finally learning to look for the light in the world. Frustration and anger as she recalled the places where things got so messed up with that stupid yearbook and Texas.

And finally... Maya continued. "...that is when I realized that I liked as Lucas friend. That's how he fits in to our world. He is my friend. I actually like Ranger Rick." she shrugged. "I care about him and it feels good to know that he cares about me. We are not just connected by our friendships with you and Farkle. We have created our own bond. But it's not like you, me, and Farkle. He doesn't love us equally, like Farkle. He likes us differently, and that's okay. He likes me as a friend. And he likes you..."

"... How? How does he like me!?" Riley asked, the final emotion she had missed so much breaking through to the surface and forming the beginnings of a smile on her face.

"He likes you..." Maya starts again.

"As more than a friend...definitely not like a brother! My feelings for you haven't changed Riley!" Lucas finished the sentence as he climbed through the bay window startling both of the girls who were so deep in conversation they didn't hear him climbing up the fire escape.

That was it! The final emotion! Happiness! Riley's smile spread wide across her face and the lump in her throat gave way to tears of joy as she looked at two of the people she loved most in this world! "Hi!" She exclaimed through her tears.

"Hi!" Lucas smiled back, taking a seat between them with the air feeling clear for the first time in a long time.

"Anyway," Maya continued. "As I was saying before the Huckleberry interruption, he may even like you as a girlfriend. But the point is that we realized today that it's a good thing that we like each other as friends. Because we will always be an important part of your life. I've always known why Lucas would have a reason to like you, but now I also understand why you like him so much. And that makes it easier for me to really step back and allow you two to become whatever you will be to one another. I know I can trust him with you. He'll do almost as good a job as me at taking care of you. And he knows, like Farkle, that you love me most!"

"Oh, he does?" Riley laughed.

"For now..." Lucas thought, but he didn't bother putting that into words. "I do, as it should be." he reponded.

"And what makes you think I need to be taken care of?!" Riley exclaimed.

"Oh, you need to be taken care of!" Maya and Lucas responded as the group laughed.

"But so do we." Maya conceded.

"People change people" Lucas added.

"Secret of life!" Riley finished the phrase. "I love you guys!" She exclaimed.

"And we love you!" Lucas responded.

"We sure do!" Maya added. "You break her heart, I break your 'freak face' Ranger Rick! HaHurrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

"Good one Maya!" Lucas laughed as his hearing readjusted.

"Told you I'd get you back for that nuggie when you least expected it!" She said with pride.

"Yeah, you did." He laughed.

"Wait, what nuggie?" Riley questioned.

"Oh, I gave her a nuggie earlier today. Figured I was due for some payback for the millions of huhurrs I've endured over the years." Lucas explained.

"Oh, well that's a losing fight. Maya is the best at payback. I should know. I was washing ice cream out of my hair for like 3 hours." Riley laughed, thinking back to her "duel" with her best friend.

"Yeah. Well, speaking of payback, I owe you this..." he playfully tapped her lightly on the shoulder. "Haheeeeeeee" he exclaimed leaning in close to her face, their eyes locked.

Riley's breath hitched in her throat and her heart began to race at the reality of him being so close again. "Ahem, I thought the rules were I get to hit you but you don't get to hit me back?"

"Well, I changed the rules. I never liked that particular set of rules anyway. But how about no more hitting from now on? We are even now and we can come up with all new rules?"

"Sounds good." She smiled.

"Alright, I'm gonna leave you two alone now." Maya said, retreating as she had entered. "Don't get caught in here, Huckleberry. You've gotta be running out of shoes by now."

"Hey Maya," he called after her.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming up to me on the subway that day, and thanks for pushing Riley into my lap! Because of it, I got to meet two of the greatest girls I know!"

"It was my pleasure." She waved through the window before climbing down the fire escape.

He turned back to Riley. "Now, about those new rules..."

"Riley, dinner is ready." Topanga called from the kitchen.

"Coming mom!" She responded as she and Lucas walked over to the bay window.

"Let's talk about them tomorrow. Figuring out stuff like that should be easy now that we know who we are. Now that we know that we decide." She said as Lucas prepared to climb back out of the window.

"Ok, but whatever we decide, let's do so considering the fact that I really like you, Riley Matthews!" He said before leaning through the window, tilting her chin, and giving her a sweet kiss. It was even better than the first and somehow Riley knew, as she danced down the hall for dinner, that it definitely was not the last.

The end.


	2. Part 3: What happens next?

Thank you all so much for the lovely comments I've received on this thus far! I really was going to leave it at the two parts, resolving this crazy triangle but the love I've gotten has inspired another chapter or two. I am floored that people not only took time to read this but to comment with things that were largely positive. So, to the person who requested a part 3, here it is! Hope you like it. More and more, I am reminded of the fact that these kids are young. They are just figuring things out and they have no way of foreseeing any of the problems/confusuion that lies ahead. They definitely have more questions than answers and I wanted to highlight all of that in this chapter as a set up for more things to come. Enjoy!

Riley lay in her bed that night staring up at the ceiling. Once again, sleep was eluding her as her mind recounted the events of that day. The "triangle" was over. Maya and Lucas were friends. She and Lucas were… what were they? The triangle had ended, her questions had not. Suddenly, like flashes the memories came flooding back to her…something about new rules. 'What new rules?' she wondered. "I really like you, Riley." he'd said just before the moment happened. The moment she'd dreamed of since the Romeo and Juliet play, more vividly so since the first time their lips had touched on the subway. Lucas Friar had kissed her. The simultaneous flood of emotion had thrown her mind into a tailspin that she still couldn't pry herself from. She had felt joy, excitement, nervousness, contentment, and now that there was nothing between her and her thoughts but darkness and silence, the final emotion came rushing in… fear. 'How is it possible to be this close to everything a girl could want, and still feel an urge to run hard and fast in the opposite direction?' she wondered. Suddenly, she missed Maya. As infuriating as the confusion between her and her best friend had been, she had to admit that it had become familiar…and safe. While Maya was there, she didn't have to worry about what her feelings for Lucas would lead to. She knew that she would never do anything to hurt or lose either of them, and so, they stayed there… safely frozen in place for months. No one moving, nothing changing… until today. Riley released a deep sigh and just as if Maya had received her thoughts via ESP, the name flashed on her cell phone screen.

She sat up and answered the call with a whisper. "Maya? What's going on?" she questioned. "It's TEN!" she stated, matter-of-factly. "You never call this late. Is everything ok? Have you changed your mind about Lucas?" Riley questioned nervously. She was unsure what the mix of emotions was that simultaneously hoped that her best friend would say 'yes' and 'no.'

"Not at all!" Maya responded. "I was bored and wide awake." she stated. "So I thought I'd call to see how you got along with Huckleberry after I left."

"Oh," Riley answered. "We got along um…fine." She said, sinking back down into her sheets. "He wasn't here very long. After you left, my mom called me down to dinner. But before he left…" she paused, muddling over how to bring this up with her best friend. "…he, um, well he asked about what our new rules were going to be. And then, well he, um…" Riley rolled her eyes hearing how bad a job she was doing explaining the situation. And before she could draw another breath to continue, *muah, muah, muah* she heard Maya on the other end of the phone making kissing noises. Riley once again rolled her eyes and let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, something like that." she whispered, feeling the heat rush to her cheeks.

"So, what are the new rules? Are you guys going to do that all the time now? Cause I'm not so sure I want a seat to that show." Maya laughed. "I mean, even though Huckleberry and I know what we mean to each other, that would still be a little weird" she continued. Maya didn't fully know what made it weird; she just knew that it was.

"No." Riley responded, dragging out her vowel. "At least, I don't think so." Her voice trailed off and her her eyebrows furrowed as she started to wonder. 'Would he want to kiss her all the time? Would he want to do it in front of people?! Is that what happens next?' Each new thought made her feel as if the butterflies that had taken residence inside of her stomach were all collectively chomping at the bit to make it out. She decided that it would be best to change the subject back to Maya.

"So, Maya, are you sure you're okay with everything? I mean, Lucas and I don't have to become a couple. What's the rush? We are still young and if we could get this confused going into high school, who knows what crazy confusion the next few years will bring? Maybe we should all just stay on pause. Maybe nothing really has to change" She offered. Even being unsure of what those changes would be, Riley had decided that change was not her favorite thing. Suddenly, thoughts of her father came rushing to her head. 'Don't let anything get through!' he'd said. Though he had later admitted to being wrong about his Hoover Dam lesson on feelings, Riley suddenly felt like he might have been on to something.

Maya listened to her best friend, slightly shocked at the direction of the conversation. "Honey," she responded, "I didn't mean to scare you. I think it's safe to say none of us really know what happens next. I mean no one saw that whole you, me, Lucas thing happening before it was upon us… but we made it through that. So, whatever comes next, I'm sure we will get through those things too… together."

"Thanks Peaches, you're right" Riley responded with a sigh.

"Or," Maya added, mischievously "we could try asking your dad again. Although… I'm pretty sure that would mean telling him about another kiss between you and Lucas. If memory serves, he wasn't too psyched about it the first time…" Maya said, now unable to hold back her chuckles. "Oh! Can I please be there when you ask him?! I love to see Matthews spin out! Better yet, can I tell him?!"

"MAYA!" Riley exclaimed, slightly louder than she meant to. Laughing she lowered her voice. "Let's just leave my parents out of this. So far, the only advice they've been able to offer is 'Life gets harder.' She recounted, nervous feelings settling upon her again.

"Well, that and Hoover Dam!" Maya added, lightening the mood as both girls laughed. A frazzled Cory Matthews would always be a source of comedy between them.

"Yep…" Riley responded with a sigh, eyes finally feeling heavy. "Well peaches, Hoover Dam or not, we better get some sleep if we want to avoid drowning during this math exam tomorrow."

"Ugh! Life does get harder... it's too much..." Maya whined.

Riley chuckled at her friend. "Goodnight Peaches!"

"Goodnight Honey!" Maya echoed.

"Love you!" both girls chimed in unison before hanging up the phone. And with that, Riley finally drifted off to sleep, Maya's words echoing in her head. 'None of us really know what happens next…"

If only Maya knew just how right she was...


	3. Part 4: Deja Vu or Something New?

Riley could have sworn she was experiencing some weird form of Deja vu as she walked into the school the next morning. Somehow she walked into the building and once again got that eerie feeling that everyone knew. At first she wondered how it would be common knowledge that the relationships that the entire 9th grade class had been following had finally worked themselves out. Then she saw the culprit, Zay, crossing the hall with his friend, who only took Riley deeper into deja vu land as she he greeted her with a smile and she responded with a shy "Hi."

"Hi!" He exclaimed, smile growing bigger by the minute. "We should probably set up some time to talk...you know about...everything."

"Hi." was all that she could manage to get out in response to his suggestion. 'Are we really back here?' She wondered.

"Maya stood beside her best friend, utterly speechless. She looked back and forth between the two people she deeply cared about. 'How did I ever get mixed up in all of this? Did I act this weird?' She wondered. She also wondered if she should interject and help her friend out lest they cordially greet themselves to death. But just having come from the middle of this triangle, Maya decided that she was in no hurry to be involved in it again. This time, whatever happened had to be Riley's decision. At the right time, of her own free will... And so, Maya settled on shaking her head as she walked between them and into their history classroom.

"History class was no less awkward. The entire time Riley and Lucas exchanged glances and smiles. The most interesting part of the class had been when Mr. Matthews had taken his daughters head in his hand and turned it back toward the front of the classroom. The students chuckled, and he just gave Riley, Maya, and Lucas a knowing look that somehow communicated that he was proud to see that they'd worked their problem out. In fact, that day, he had taught on some peace treaty that he was sure none of his students could be bothered to remember as they all watched to see what was going on between Riley and Lucas. While he was equally interested, he got the distinct feeling that he'd be hearing a lot of groans during their test on Friday.

"The bell rang and the students rushed from their seats to their lockers. With all the familiarity of the morning, Riley half expected the entire class to encircle her and Lucas again and demand that they define the relationship. However, that didn't happen, to her relief.

"What did happen next was just as intriguing. As the girls walked over to their lockers, Maya couldn't help but ask her best friend. "So, Riley, how do you think things went this morning?"

"I don't know Maya." Riley responded, sounding slightly deflated. "How are things supposed to go?" She questioned with a shrug. "We are a whole year older and we still haven't exactly figured out what comes next. I'm still not sure I'm ready for what comes next." She admitted.

"Hearing the sadness in her friends voice, Maya placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Well, honey, you have learned a few things in a year. Like knowing that whatever happens, you and Lucas will put friendship first. And knowing that you decide." She encouraged.

"Yeah" Riley responded with a smile. If only Maya knew that it was the loss of friendships and the weight of her decisions that she was still so worried about...

"Ah, there it is!" Maya exclaimed after seeing the smile return to her best friends face. She turned to open her locker and then it happened. Out fell a note, addressed to her. Maya picked up the carefully folded piece of paper from the ground. And read, "Dear Maya, Every time I see you, a new song fills my mind. Each one better than the last. I hope you know how inspiring you are. But in case you don't, I thought maybe you'd like to hear it for yourself. I call these 'Songs in the key of Maya.' -Your secret admirer." Maya looked in her locker and then noticed the reflection of the shiny round object resting on top of her books. There lay a CD entitled "Songs in the key of Maya." She picked up the disc and held it up for Riley to see! "Secret Admirer!" She exclaimed. "Riley, did you do this? Is this your way of trying to make me feel better now that I've realized that Lucas is just a friend and because your uncle Josh isn't around?"

"Before Riley could respond. Farkle walked up to the two girls at the locker. "Ladies!" He exclaimed! "Farkle!" The two answered in unison. "You haven't greeted us like that in forever." Riley observed. "Yeah, what gives?" Maya added. "Well, this is the first time in a while it's felt like old times again. No more confusion clouding the air between you two. Just the ladies that I've always known and loved." He explained with a smile that the two girls mirrored as they looked at each other and the back to their friend. "Thought it was time to bring back an oldie but goodie." He continued.

"Aww, we love you too Farkle." Riley responded. "Yeah, yeah, lots of love..." Maya waved them off and the held up the CD again for all to see. "Speaking of oldies..." She said. "Who actually takes time to burn CDs anymore? Everything is digital." The truth was, Maya did. Though she appreciated the convenience of an MP3 file, there was still some part of her that loved the idea of putting a CD in the player and just letting it run, in sequential order, just as the artist intended. Every album told a story. Her favorites were the ones you could play all the way through without needing to skip a single song. It soothed her to listen to music this way. When all of her friends had the latest smart phones and gadgets to download the most popular songs, she had her sketch pad and her radio. In fact, she had barely loaded 5 songs to her smart phone. Not that any of this was something she wanted the world to know. The thought that someone did know, or that they seemed to be aware, scared her a little.

"Maya, it was a nice gesture." Riley addressed her friends complaints. "Songs in the key of Maya" Farkle read out loud before asking. "What's going on here guys?"

"That was exactly what I was asking Riley when you walked up." Maya said, squinting her eyes suspiciously at her best friend. "Did you do this?" She asked waving the CD around in front of Riley's nose.

"No, preaches. I'm sorry. Wasn't me." Riley answered.

"Still confused over here." Farkle said with a shrug. "What is that CD about?"

"Maya's got a se-cret ad-mir-er!"Riley exclaimed in her sing-song voice. As Farkle's eyebrows raised, a curious smile crossing his face. "Oh really?" He questioned.

"Riles! Stop that!" Maya exclaimed, feeling a warm flush spreading across her cheeks.

"She jammed the note into Farkle's hand. "Read this and see for yourself. This has to be a joke." She chuckled. Farkle read the note and handed it back to his friend. "Huh." Was all that he offered in response. "Yeah, huh" Maya responded before realization set in. The next thing Farkle knew, his blond friend had his shirt balled in her fist, having pulled him close to her face. "Oh, yay! I get to be batman again!" He exclaimed. Maya now gave him the curious look as the narrowed her vision to study his face for signs of a lie. "Did you do this Farkle?" She interrogated. "Call me batman!" he responded as Riley chuckled watching the craziness of her two friends. "Never!" Maya exclaimed. "Then I guess you'll never know..." Farkle retorted. Maya let out a deep sigh, clenching his collar tighter and lowering her voice slightly. "Did. You. Do. This... Batman?" She asked. Farkle smiled in satisfaction, "Nope!" He exclaimed, but I appreciate you asking so nicely. He said with a wink. Riley shook her head as Maya stuffed the items back into her locker and grabbed her books for the next class. "So, if it wasn't either of you, who would leave me something like that?" She asked as the three friends made their way down the hall to English class...


End file.
